Too Easy
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: It all starts with a simple request by Loki and it ends up with an unconscious Avenger, the theft of a powerful weapon, a day soon to be ruined and an extremely pissed off Fury... AKA, just a normal day when dealing with Loki! WARNING : MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M. I hope you enjoy and please review! ENJOY! XD


_**Warning : MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS , M/M , Voyeurism (sort of...) , Yaoi Logic **_

_**As I've mentioned in the warnings, this is based around Yaoi Logic (the polite, fancy way of saying it doesn't make a lick of sense...) I wanted Loki to still be a bad guy and Steve to still be an Avenger but I wanted a shower scene and well, the rest is the product of my deprived imagination. XD**_

 _ **I hope you like it and please review if you have the time. ENJOY XD**_

 _ **Also, I do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters!**_

 _ **Too Easy**_

Steve watched the villain god pace the confinements of his glass cage. He watched as Loki idly circled the floor, his gaze inspecting the clear ceiling while his hands were clasped behind his back. He knew better than to believe Loki's supposed surrender and knew whatever was going on inside that scheming head of his was trouble but there was little he could do about that. The walls which held the Asgardian prisoners were as strong as could be and even Thor hadn't managed to break through with brute strength alone. Steve took solace in the fact and hoped Loki would be as powerless to escape, though he had his doubts. The man was too calm and that unnerved him. Maybe it was all just a facade but Steve couldn't shake off the feeling the guy was planning something. He desperately hoped he was just giving the god too much credit. He hoped but he wasn't convinced.

'You don't have to watch me like a hawk you know. There's little I can do in such a small space.' Loki wasn't looking directly at him but Steve knew he was being watched. The smile which curved Loki's thin lips only served to reignite his nagging thoughts.

'You expect me to believe you'll just quietly accept your capture? How stupid do you think I am?' Loki smirked but didn't answer. Minutes passed by before he spoke again.

'I must admit, the craftsmanship of this cell is impressive. I bet even Thor couldn't break those walls.' Loki lightly touched the clear surface and ran his palm over it. Steve watched the movement, ready to jump at the slightest hint of foul play. He couldn't relax around the man for a second and he knew all too well how apt Loki was at tricking people. He was not about to fall for one of his ploys.

'It was made especially for you. You won't get out.' His words sounded far more certain than his thoughts. Loki let his hand fall by his side before resuming his leisurely stroll.

'We'll see.' If that wasn't a red flag then Steve didn't know what was. He stood a little straighter, aware of the starred shield strapped to his back. Usually he didn't carry it around while on one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessels but around Loki one could never be too careful. He wondered if he could even stop the man if he somehow did escape. It had taken all the Avengers to subdue the man and one of them was a freaking god! He may have been stronger than a normal man but was he as strong as an Asgardian? His sparring matches with Thor said no but the man had assured him Loki wasn't as strong physically as he was. Yeah, but he had magic and Steve had seen first-hand how destructive that could be...

'What are you planning?' Loki finally stopped and turned to face the soldier, his grin as antagonistic as ever.

'Me? Why would you think I was planning anything?' Steve crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes to show he was not in the mood to play any mind games.

'Because you always are but let me tell you, you won't get off this ship. I won't let you.' Loki regarded the human with open amusement and Steve almost wished for him to escape so he could beat that smirk off of his face.

'You keep saying that as if to reassure yourself. Are you having doubts about the sturdiness of these walls?' Loki pressed his fingers to the glass once more but his eyes stayed glued to Steve's. The blond felt every muscle in his body tense and he knew Loki could read him as easily as a book.

'Answer the question Loki.' Steve was struggling to keep his irritation in check. He was usually a relatively level-headed person but something about the mischievous god got his brain all jumbled up. Maybe it was one of his spells... Steve got rid of that notion before it could properly take root in his already ridiculously paranoid mind.

'If you must know, I do have a request.' Steve arched an eyebrow quizzically. Why would Loki ever think he could ask for something? Still, he was curious to see what the man had to say.

'What is it?' Loki smiled softly, almost shyly, and Steve's mind got jumbled up again for a split second. Seriously, was he under some charm?!

'I would like to bathe.' Whatever he'd expected the murderous god to say it hadn't been that. Steve's surprise was clear to see and he remained silent for a moment, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

'You what?...' Loki's grin was back and there was nothing shy about it this time.

'I've been in this cell for hours and I haven't had a chance to bathe since I arrived on Midguard. It's not too much to ask, is it? Or would you be as cruel as to let me stew in my own filth?' There it was again! That small smile, the slight creasing of the brows as if unsure of what he should say. There was even a very light hint of a blush on Loki's cheeks, though it was gone before Steve could really confirm it. He looked almost, to a very small but noticeable degree, vulnerable…

'No! I mean...' Steve wasn't sure what he meant. Even a prisoner had the right to some dignity and it wasn't like Loki had asked for something dangerous... At least he hoped not. Surely Loki wasn't crazy enough to attempt an escape as soon as the door was open, not when every agent and Avenger was aware of his movements.

'No? And here I thought you were capable of mercy. Then again, I have seen how prisoner are treated so I shouldn't be all that surprised. Will you be torturing me next?' The look in Loki's eyes was fearful, pitiful and it pulled at Steve's heartstrings.

'No, I meant I won't let you... stew in your own filth. And there won't be any torture!' Loki's gaze calmed a little at that and it was like reason suddenly returned to Steve. What was he thinking, feeling pity for the manipulative god! It was so clear the man was just toying with him and Steve was terrified that the bat of some eyelashes and a few words could get to him like that. He reminded himself of who Loki really was and what he was capable of. He prayed that would be enough of a shield against the snake's poisonous words.

'And I suppose you expect me to trust your word?'

'You don't have much of a choice.' Loki tilted his head slightly but said nothing else. He watched with guarded amusement as Steve weighed his options. He had no doubt in his mind the good soldier would listen to his conscience and grant him his wish. He'd been right when he assumed Loki was planning something but he didn't realise the plan was already in motion. 'All right. But you'll have to settle for a shower.' Loki let his face light up a little, showing gratitude for the human's kindness, while he hid his sneer. Escaping from this pathetic prison was going to be easier than he'd anticipated.

'That will do just fine.' Steve seemed to hesitate a moment, thinking over his decision one last time, before he stepped towards the control panel which unlocked Loki's cell.

'Before I let you out, I'll warn you one last time. No funny business. There are cameras in this room so Fury and every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent here know where you'll be.' Loki scowled.

'Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to attempt an escape with every pair of eyes on me? You insult me.' Steve rolled his eyes but was content he'd gotten his message across. He knew Fury was probably watching this and if he'd had a problem he would have told him by now. He also knew he'd have the oh so pleasant task of staying beside Loki every step of the way. He knew for a fact there were no cameras in the showers... The thought of having to sit there and watch Loki wash made his skin grow hotter but he hid his discomfort by pretending to focus on the buttons in front of him. When the door slid open, Loki took a tentative step outside and waited for Steve to lead the way.

'Follow me.' Steve didn't want to turn his back to Loki so he waited until the god was walking beside him before making his way to the closest shower. The hallways were deserted and Steve was grateful for that. He didn't feel like explaining why he was escorting one of the most dangerous criminals they'd ever faced on a free tour of the secret naval vessel.

'I don't know whether I should be offended at such a small number of guards.' Steve glanced at Loki.

'Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't here.' Loki scoffed.

'But they aren't here, are they? Your fellow Avengers I mean.' The soldier stopped dead in his tracks and Loki turned to face him, his eyes sparking with mirth.

'Wh-?'

'Don't try to lie to the god of lies. That never works.' It was obvious Steve wanted to argue the point further and Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'You've been on guard duty for most of the day and none of them made an appearance. I mean no offence, but I hardly think you volunteered for the job. You seemed to be quite ill at ease around me. Are you afraid I will eat you?' Loki grinned and Steve couldn't help thinking there was something lascivious about the gesture. He swallowed audibly when Loki racked his eyes slowly over him as if genuinely considering his own suggestion. When he met the human's eyes again he smiled wider, loving how uncomfortable he'd managed to make the man with a few simple words.

'The showers are just down there.' Steve cleared his throat and ignored his previous caution, moving past Loki to walk ahead down the hallway. He heard the other's following steps a moment later and he fought to control the increasing pace of his beating heart. He couldn't understand why he reacted the way he did and he definitely didn't want to dwell on it. Loki was just playing his usual games and he couldn't afford to show any weakness or maybe the guy really would devour him and, as Loki had so obviously noticed, his friends wouldn't be there to help him if things got dicey. Sometimes it was easy to forget how sharp the god really was, especially when he masked his emotions so carefully.

Once at the bathroom door, Steve pushed it open to reveal a surprisingly spacious room. The space was smartly utilised with a shower protruding from the tiled wall directly in front of the door and a small sink pressed against another wall. The oval mirror above it was spotless and the only piece of furniture in the room was a tall cabinet which reached the ceiling right beside the sink. The sink and cabinet were placed on a small platform so the water from the shower wouldn't reach their base since there were no dividers between it and the rest of the area.

'There are towels and anything else you'll need in there.' Steve pointed to the cabinet and moved aside for Loki to enter. Once the god cleared the door, the soldier shut it with both of them inside. Loki spared him a tilt of the head and a half smirk before walking further into the room. He inwardly chuckled at the unmistakable blush on the human's face and his sudden desire to look at anything but Loki. He'd suspected the man wouldn't allow him any privacy though he really wasn't sure how Steve expected him to escape from the windowless room with only one door... It wasn't like he could crawl down the drain pipe, not in his current shape at least.

Loki didn't say anything as he began undressing, removing the leather with careful fingers before neatly folding it and placing it on one of the empty shelves inside the cabinet. He didn't have to look back to know Steve was watching him, no doubt trying unsuccessfully to tear his blue eyes away from the lithe muscles of his back. He once more thanked his lucky starts that the one watching him was the gullible soldier. The other Avengers would have been far harder to manipulate into doing what he wanted. The woman would have been impossible... She was going to give him trouble in the future. When he began removing his trousers, he heard Steve shift his footing and he knew he was uncomfortable. Good. He allowed himself a small smile before setting his expression in an almost bored facade and reached to retrieve a bottle of shower gel.

Steve tightened his hands into fists behind his back. If he could have gotten out of there, he would have without a moment's hesitation. He wished Loki was a normal man and not some magic using being. If that were the case then he could have easily stood outside the door but Thor had warned them about the man's ability to change his shape as he pleased, even to resemble other people. To allow Loki even a second of privacy was out of the question. Steve's eyes moved over the lines of Loki's back, noting the slender built. Though he wasn't as burly as Thor, the contours of Loki's muscles were clearly defined and they shifted appealingly with every movement of the sorcerer's body. Steve found himself entranced by the show before he caught himself and mentally scolded his wayward thoughts. For the love of all that was holy, this was a dangerous criminal and here he was thinking he looked sexy! The moment he admitted it, even just to himself, Steve grew even more uncomfortable and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. This was not the time! When it came to Loki it was NEVER the time!

The sound of water drops pelting the white tiles shook the human out of his dangerous revelries. He watched as Loki moved under the cascade and he felt his mouth go dry. Despite his previous admonishments, his traitorous eyes began to follow the descent of water trails down the pale body. He followed the thin river move along Loki's shoulder blade to his waist and the small of his back as if entranced. When the water reached the end of the tail bone and Steve realised where it would go next he nearly jumped back, his eyes snapping to the ceiling in embarrassment. He was suddenly acutely aware of how stiflingly hot his superhero uniform was and how tight. Funny, he'd never had a problem with it before... Then realisation struck another merciless blow and he fought down the growing erection as if his life depended on it. He began counting to a hundred and picturing spiders crawling on his face, anything to distract him from how arousing he suddenly found Loki.

But his torture was far from over... He refused to lower his gaze when he heard the bottle cap of the shower gel pop open but his imagination was already running. He pictured the fragrant liquid being poured in Loki's hand, some of it falling between the long fingers, before that same hand began spreading the soap over the shuddering body. He lost track of his count, forgetting what number came after 32, when he imagined Loki's fingers moving over his chest, the tips lightly brushing a nipple which was already hardening under the pressure of the showering water. Lower still the hand moved, over the abdomen and a flat stomach to circle the bellybutton. That's when Steve couldn't resist temptation anymore and he glanced at the other man who, fortunately, still had his back to him. Soap bubbles covered Loki's shoulders, the lather sliding along the spine and this time Steve didn't hold back from following it all the way. He inhaled sharply when his eyes caught sight of the man's rear, just as tight and arousing as the rest of him. He had to dig his nails desperately into his palms to hold back from reaching to touch it.

If Loki had any idea of what he was thinking, he didn't show it. His hands moved along his sides until they reached the curves of his ass where they paused a moment and Steve stared at them, willing them to continue. After what seemed an eternity, fingers inched towards the centre, palms smoothly covering the cheeks with a layer of soap. Steve's mouth dropped open when one of those same fingers began disappearing before his very eyes and by this point his suit was a torture against his burning skin. The digit delved deeper and deeper inside the opening until Steve thought he would go out of his mind. He couldn't help imagining his own hands doing that for Loki, feeling his heat constrict around his own skin. His fists relaxed and he almost gave into his desires when the god spoke and literally made Steve jump.

'How long are you just going to watch? If you want to touch then do so or maybe you prefer voyeurism?' Steve's mouth snapped back shut with enough force to make the muscles along his clenched jaw vibrate painfully. Even if Loki continued to face the wall he could hear the smirk in his voice and it was enough to clear his head, at least enough for him to speak coherent sentences.

'It's not like that! Just... Just hurry up and finish already!' His snapping reply sounded like an admission of guilt even to his own ears and he bit his tongue to stop himself from making things even worse. Loki chuckled and his voice was definitely lower, adding an extra torture to Steve's struggle.

'If you say so...' Steve had plenty more to say but he forgot all of that when Loki pushed his finger back inside, this time all the way to the knuckle. He heard the god sigh softly and he unconsciously took a step towards him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he lowered his shield to the floor, letting it rest against the door. The moment it made contact with the wood Loki paused for a split second before resuming his work, adding a second finger alongside the first. Steve began undressing, his eyes remaining glued to Loki's hands. He didn't bother folding his costume as Loki had, letting it pile beside the shield instead before closing the last of the space daring to separate him from his prise.

Loki inhaled sharply when he felt strong hands on his hips, nails digging into his skin unsurely. It seemed like the human still needed a little persuading before he would be wrapped around Loki's fingers... He unexpectedly pressed his ass against Steve, feeling the man's tell-tale arousal. The nails dug deeper into him and he smiled shakily at the soldier's gasp. He could feel the intense heat of the human's swelling chest across his back. It sent pleasure shivers rippling along his spine. Steve pressed closer to him, latching his lips to Loki's right shoulder, moving them towards his throat. The god grinned and turned his face towards Steve's attempting to catch his mouth in a tongue twisting kiss but the man pulled away. Suddenly Loki's hands were pinned to the wall in front of them, one large grip holding them together in front of his face. Loki stared dumbly at his bind but he was brought out of his shock when Steve pulled on his hip, small rivers running along the white moulds of the ass before him until his mouth began watering.

'I thought it wasn't _like that_.' Loki laughed but his teasing was cut short when Steve's free hand moved around his waist to grasp his stiffening member. A base groan vibrated through Loki's vocal cords.

'Don't pretend you didn't want this from the start.' Steve's mouth was really close to Loki's ear and the hot air tickled the sensitive flesh though Loki's response was a noise far less innocent than laughter.

'I won't but I wanted more than this. Do you really think you can satisfy me? You, a mere mortal?' Steve didn't like being goaded, nobody did, and Loki planned to use that. He wasn't at all surprised when fingers began moving along his member, the grip just tight enough to make his eyes glassy. Loki's heavy breaths seared the back of the captain's hand and a moment later, as he felt the Norse deity's cock harden fully, lips left open mouthed kisses on it. Steve thrust his hips forward, letting his rock hard arousal rub against the cleft of Loki's ass, the pleasant friction sending tremors thorough them both.

'You don't have to wait...' Steve licked his lips at the decadent invitation. He knew Loki was speaking the truth, having seen the evidence of his readiness with his own two eyes and he was perfectly happy to take the trickster up on his offer. He released Loki's hands, certain the god wouldn't try to run away, and used it to guide his own hard need to the twitching entrance. His other hand firmly remained wrapped around the villain's cock and he stroked it as he pushed inside the clenching wall of hot muscles. An exhilarating whine left Loki's open mouth and Steve brushed his lips against the back of his neck, a small gesture of reassurance. He didn't want to hurt the sorcerer, despite his previous anger, which frankly surprised the hell out of the soldier but he was far too gone down the path of depravity to consider the implications of such unexpected kindness.

He would have waited for a moment until the slighter man got used to being penetrated but Loki bucked his hips impatiently and Steve groaned, baring his teeth as they grazed down the column of the trickster's white throat. More of Steve's ironclad rationality chipped away and he didn't try very hard to hold onto it. He gave into Loki's unspoken wishes and thrust inside him fiercely, pushing the god's body flush against the tiles of the shower. The other man squirmed against his chest but Steve knew it wasn't in an attempt to get away, rather he wanted to alter his position just enough to... Steve thrust powerfully and at the new angel he managed to hit something inside the trickster which made him yell with anything but pain. He could have never imagined one of his greatest enemies was capable of making such a sweet noise and he drove his cock harder inside him over and over, eager to hear more of Loki's voice calling out while it was so distorted with pleasure. It was intoxicating, hypnotising and Steve lost himself in the frenzy.

When he came it was like weeks of stress and pent up negative emotions he didn't even realise were lurking inside him were washed clean away, swept away by the cleansing water running down their satisfied bodies. Steve wasn't sure if Loki reached his climax as well, he was so out of it all he could do was try to remember to breathe normally. When Loki twisted out of his grasp and moved around him he barely registered the action. Only when his own hands touched the cold tiles instead of the white flesh of the trickster did alarm bells start ringing. He twisted around in a fury, ready to catch Loki in an attack or an escape attempt and froze, blinking in astonishment, when he found the god kneeling in front of him instead. He still had that seductive look on his face and a cocky grin as he met Steve's eyes through a curtain of thick eyelashes.

'I hope that wasn't all you had to offer. My stamina is not nearly as lacking as that of a mortal.' Steve continued to blink dumbly at the god even as he watched Loki reach for his spent member with a hand and bring it close to his lips. A wickedly talented tongue darted out and as soon as it touched Steve's sensitive member he felt arousal stir inside him. With a knowing smirk, Loki ran his tongue along the underside of his member as if testing its taste. Steve watched Loki's teeth dig into his own lower lip as he eyed the impressive length and he had to physically restrain himself not to give into his wish of plunging his once more hardening flesh inside the tempting mouth. Luckily, Loki seemed to be on the same page and he sucked on the tip, allowing it to slip past his lips as his tongue rubbed against the slit in the centre of it. A deep rumble reverberated through Steve's ribcage and he realised that every time Loki would speak in the future he would picture the scene playing out that very second before his eyes. How in the name of all that was sacred and pure was he ever going to meet the trickster head-on on the battlefield again?! How was he going to look Thor in the eyes while knowing he'd had his cock inside his little brother's mouth and-

That was the moment Loki decided to swallow the entire length and Steve's mind simply stopped working. It went out like a light as Loki let the member slide inside his mouth with practiced ease until the tip of his nose was pressed into the fine blond hair peppered along the human's flushed skin. With a hiss Steve's hand moved to the back of Loki's head, his fingers twisting the pitch black strands around them. He wanted to pull and push the trickster's head along his cock but he stilled his hand, the tendons along it standing out stiffly with the effort. He wanted to fuck Loki's mouth so badly ... Loki's palms were pressed to Steve's hips and the soldier felt a squeeze which drew his attention to the taunting green eyes. The captain thought he would come just from seeing Loki with his hard cock inside his mouth. He thought the god was trying to tell him something and when his hand tightened on the back of his head, feeling how a few strands broke under his powerful grip, he thought he saw a slight nod. That was all the encouragement he needed.

The American soldier gave into his feral desires for a second time and he fucked Loki's mouth with fresh ardour. If Loki wanted to get out of it he knew he could have, not fooled by the trickster's pretend meekness for a second, but the god of lies let himself be used for the human's pleasure. It was all part of the plan after all... Steve closed his eyes and sucked in gulps of air as he felt his climax built inside him like a balloon being pumped with too much air until it couldn't take anymore. He snapped his eyes open and met Loki's as he felt the pop inside his gut and his seed shot out of him in thin ribbons. He hastily let go of Loki's hair but the majority of it was already running down Loki's throat. Whatever was left stained the god's lips and cheek before it was quickly washed away by the running water. Steve would have been embarrassed but he found himself dazed, like the first time he came, only this time the feeling was twice as powerful and he felt himself slide down the tiles until he was sitting on the floor.

'Please don't tell me you are done already.' Loki chuckled at Steve's incoherent groan. He may have been enhanced by science to be a superhuman but there was only so much he could do without a break. He felt a weight settle on his lap and he cracked an eye open to see Loki leaning in so close their lips were almost touching. 'You can't sleep yet. I haven't been satisfied and it wouldn't be fair for you to find pleasure twice while I'm left in need, no? And I know how much you care about...' He leaned in to peck playfully at the soldier's sighing lips. '...fairness.'

'Loki...' It was a plea but it fell on deaf ears as the trickster locked his lips with Steve's, sucking the human's tongue inside his mouth so he could move his own verbal muscle around and along it. Steve hummed, feeling as he was being swept away by Loki's inescapable allure and greedily gobbled down his inciting moan. He couldn't believe it but there was no denying the need rearing its insatiable head for a third time. He groaned, a hand moving to settle on Loki's hip, content to just feel the cool touch of the deity's skin. The trickster began rocking his body along Steve's while still keeping their mouth pressed together, creating some very satisfying friction between them. He glided his lips down to Steve's throat, running his tongue over his Adam's apple, while he racked his chest with his nails. He chuckled darkly when he felt the human's hardness stir under him and he moved back up to twist his tongue with Steve's while he guided the wakening cock to his entrance.

He moaned, long and low, as he felt Steve's length settle back inside him inch by hot inch. He could feel it growing inside him, the delicious pressure of his own muscled walls forcing the mortal's arousal to shift gears. He could tell the human was barely holding onto consciousness so he did the work for him, bucking his hips and using his knees to lift his body before dropping back down on the hard length. Steve's hand on his hip squeezed his flesh as if to hold on rather than in a vain attempt to control anything anymore and Loki managed a smirk amidst all the other pleasure soaked noises. He was finally getting close to his own climax and this time he didn't try to hold it back. The mortal was sufficiently wrung out for him to walk out through the front door without Steve so much as opening his eyes. He felt Steve's length twitch inside him and he knew the man was a second away from his final mind numbing orgasm. With a hand Loki began stroking himself, bringing himself to completion as he felt heat fill his most intimate depths. He moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy as he coated the human's abdomen with his release. For a second he stayed motionless, eyes closed and incisors digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lips, as he savoured the last tremors of the pleasure coursing through his veins.

When Loki opened his eyes he was met with the sight he'd hoped for all along. Steve was out cold, a tinge of tell-telling red still painted across his skin. The god grinned widely, his green eyes flashing dangerously with mirth at the success of his little trick. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the human's lips, understanding for once why the mortal taste was so alluring to so many gods. When he drew back he stood, letting the water wash away the last of the evidence of his latest activity before he turned the faucets off. He took a step back and with the slightest amount of effort he let his magic envelop him in an illusion of his design. He began dressing in Steve's previously discarded clothes, the attire fitting his body smugly now that he was disguised as the Avenger himself. A snap of his fingers and the clothes dried, the moisture evaporating into thin air. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before he reached for the round shield decorated with its silver star and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Steve in the embrace of his pleasant dreams.

'That was almost too easy...' Loki walked out the front door and, by the time anyone noticed anything, it was far too late. The god of chaos and lies was free to ruin another day.

* * *

 ** _I hope you had a blast and please leave a review to agree or disagree with me!_**

 ** _HAVE A LOVELY DAY! XD_**


End file.
